That's a Princess?
by MissLadyEmiko
Summary: Sakura Haruno is the only daughter of the King and Queen, Who had saved the village from the past evil king. Now she is eighteen and is expected to marry soon. But what if she's kidnapped, twice, And would rather wear their uniform than her dress?


**That's a Princess?**

**Summary;;** Sakura Haruno is the only daughter of the King and Queen,  
Who had saved the village from the past evil king.  
Now she is eighteen and is expected to marry soon.  
But what if she's kidnapped, twice,  
And would rather wear their uniform than her dress?

● 白桜 ●

**Prologue;;**

My father and mother took over the kingdom from the past evil ruler. Scars adorn their bodies, unwanted memories trapped in their brain.

They protected me.  
Loved me.  
Taught me.

Now I'm 18. An official adult.

Do I have to marry? Have this huge party where I do nothing?

I want to play in the village with the little kids..

● 白桜 ●

"Billboard Brow!" a familiar voice echoed from the hallway.

'**Crap. She's early!' **My inner spoke.

Yamanaka Ino. She is my best friend. Kind of. In a weird way.

She is the princess of the neighboring country, Daimyou Kazahana, also known as the snow village. She has long beautiful blonde hair, and bright blue eyes, pale skin and long legs which she used to her advantage. She's fit to be a princess. The luxury, the money, the free things, the admiration, the compliments- that in what Ino loved and adored.

I hated it all. I've always wanted to escape. Sure I love my parents and the respect from everyone, but my parents rarely let me out of the house. They were worried I'd get kidnapped and held for ransom. Or worse; the old king turned out to still be alive somehow and wanted revenge- starting with me.

I escaped from time to time to play with the children in the village. They were homeless and I wished I could help, but I couldn't. I could only play with them and give them money for food. I desperately wanted to be with them right now but Ino who also loved to dress people, especially me, was doing exactly that at the moment.

She pulled tightly on the corset and I stumbled a little reaching for my neck gasping for breath. That was when I heard a giggle and glanced at the door. Hyuuga Hinata, princess of Kirigakure, a.k.a land of water.

She fit the role wonderfully. With her long midnight blue hair and violet gray eyes, fair pale skin with breast that every guy drools over. Plus she was very timid, which added to her cuteness. Hinata was my other best friend.

And no, I'm not a lesbian. Sorry to disappoint. But I'm envious. Staring into the mirror I see nothing good about me.

I have short, choppy, pink hair which I tie up with a red ribbon from Ino when we were little, green eyes, B cups, slight tan skin for the times I escape. I have curves, but then again every girl here does unless they're fat. My arms and legs are fat with muscle for if you are going to be an escapee at times, and from the training with Tsunade-sensei and my father. I have a sense of adventure and can't stand these dresses, along with a attitude and short temper. I don't fit a princess at all. But then again I am the princess for Kohonagakure, the land of fire. Which in that sense I guess I do.

My kimono was simple, which was the only kind I could stand. It was black at the top and sleeves, with white and red butterflies at the bottom of the sleeves, red waist down with 2 black lines, it was knee length and I wore white socks with my sandals. Personally I hate sandals for they are not proper for fighting and I always feel vulnerable wearing them. My hair was up in a messy bun held up with a hair piece filled with white butterflies and black beads. I wore my necklace as always, the Haruno clan symbol.

"Sakura you look gorgeous!" Ino exclaimed grinning like a dumbass at me.

"S-S-Sakura-san, Ino-S-San is right-t. You l-l-ook wonderf-full." Hinata spoke in awe.

Looking at myself again I did look pretty good, but compared to them I looked like a wanna be. Ino wore a violet kimono, decorated with different snowflakes to show she was the princess of the snow village. It was tied with a purple sash also decorated with various shades of purple snowflakes which went to her ankles.

Hinata wore a blue kimono which graced so low it rested on the floor a tiny bit, which for some odd reason reminded me of water but that could be the whole reason, for the kimono was supposed to look like an extra coat on her as the water is a second coat to Hinata for it is her element. It was a dark blue at the bottom and gradually began to shade brighter as it went up, just like in the ocean. It was simple. With nothing else to adorn it yet it looked better than mine and Ino's dress combined. Hinata also wore a necklace which was blue but a pale blue necklace of beads.

They both are beautiful beyond words. I on the other hand, am just a weird combination of things and brute force. That's all I would ever be. Depressing myself I sighed and followed Ino and Hinata who had already left down the hall since I was last to come out for my party.

Being an adult is a little depressing. Well in my case anyway. Who wants to have a party where I sit in a chair until a candidate to marry me comes and asks me to dance and then they just try to grope me, or just want to kiss, and some try to tell me how the wedding will be when they don't even know if I'll choose them.

I hate all of them. For two reasons-

1) They're stuck up princes who either want to do me, or control me.  
2) I don't even love them. Who would love someone you are forced to marry?

Plus since it's me even if in the future I would love them, I wouldn't. I'd deny it, ignore it, shun them from my life, and maybe beat them up. I'm only doing it because I can't find a way out and it's for my family, who I love very much.

But it just angers me how I am forced into this. How they don't even care if I already love somebody or how miserable I will be after the marriage since I don't love them. They aren't thinking about my feelings right now, they're thinking about the family. But it's still not fair since they were already in love and together when my father had been elected to be the new king after killing the old evil one.

"Sakura-hime, please get ready. Your cue to enter the party is coming up in a few minutes." That was my maid, Shirayuki.

She is very beautiful for a maid, with her white hair reaching her neck a little shorter than mine and a beauty mark under the corner of her left azure blue eye, skin slightly tanner than mine, Three earrings, one black, one gray and one azure blue -which is the one I got her for her birthday last year, in her cartilage on her right ear, C cup, and she was muscular like me, but I figured that was because of everything she has to do as a maid. Her smile is just so gentle, she's super funny and outgoing plus I often keep her in here for company which she doesn't mind at all. She likes adventure like me too, so we get along very well and she covers for me when I sneak out. Once in a while she comes a long because she has the day off, which is rare.

For Ino and Hinata live in different countries and have their duties as well as I do, so Shirayuki turns out to be my best friend, well best best friend at the moment.

"Shirayuki, come in for a second please." She entered at my command.

"Please don't call me hime. You know how I hate formal things! Especially this party, which is for me!" she laughed.

"Oh Saku, just enjoy yourself! You're a woman now! And everyone who loves you, which is the whole village, wants to see you happy!"

"Then they should let me wear some jeans, a nice tank top, and sneakers and let me leave the castle more than once every two months!" I flopped down on the chair that was behind me.

"I know exactly how you feel. You know that. Don't regret the thing you did, regret the things you didn't do when you had the chance."

I clasped my hands together and looked up at her pouting. "Oh great fortune teller, please do tell me if I will ever be able to get out of here for more than an hour." Shirayuki winked and put her finger to her lips.

"That dear Saku is a secret."

"Can I get a hint?"

"After you enjoy yourself. Now go, it's time and I don't need to get harassed by Rei. But then again she does live up to her name."

"What?" She was pushing me out of the room and shutting the door.

"She's a zero." I couldn't help but laugh, neither of us liked Rei. She was pretty, but in a slutty way. She is only here so she can steal my candidates because she's after money. She tells on me for everything that isn't 'princess like' and she gets Shirayuki in trouble too. I really hate her for that.

Shirayuki pulled me into a hug to relieve me of my nerves, which it did. I hugged back and winked at her, grinning for no reason. She was exactly the same way, which made my smile bigger knowing I wasn't the only one calling the other a friend. Then I turned towards the curtains that lead to the thrones.

Taking a deep breath as the royal announcer, which is a stupid job in my opinion, said my name I stepped out smiling and walking towards my father and mother who I hugged very tightly. I sat in my seat beside my mother while my father stood.

"Everyone, I ask you to raise your glasses in honor of your princess and my daughter, Sakura, in her becoming an adult! We've seen her grow and I couldn't ask for anything different except to stop feeling so old." He laughed. "I welcome you to her eighteenth birthday party, ask you to have fun, and don't forget to wish my little girl a happy birthday. Cheers!"

Everyone lifted their glass in cheers and took a ship of their drinks. I just smiled and nodded my thanks to everyone. My father came up to me to give me another hug as everyone on the floor went back to their original duties.

"Sakura you look so beautiful." I blushed.

"Father, I'm a princess. We're always suppose to look beautiful no matter how much I ask for jeans and tee-shirts."

"Dear, they are not meant for a princess. And you certainly won't find a husband wearing those." My mother had joined in.

Before I could answer there was a tap on my shoulder which let my parents excuse themselves to dance.

"You're father was right Sakura-chan. You do look ravishing." His glasses glinted in the light.

* * *

Yes I did throw my RPC in there, but she fit. And is very vital to the story.

Rei was just a name I found which one of the meanings are 'zero, nothing.' So I decided to use it for the maid in charge of everything.

This was an old idea I had made. Found the notebook and decided to rewrite it! SO I hope you enjoyed it.

A one-shot will be up soon, for a dear friend of mine on here. And a new chapter to Karma is a Bitch will be up soon too! Sorry for the wait; my father went out of state for a few days and I couldn't type my story.

_**Yours Truly;**_

_**MissLadyEmiko.**_


End file.
